fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfgang vs. James! Episode 44
Wolfgang and James have started their battle. Can Wolfgang win? Will the school ever exist anymore? Why did James exposing that was evil? Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Orbiting Winds! ( Velix Volf uses his four wings to create powerful winds ) James) Like we need to use an ability! Jerronger) I know! ' '( Jerronger brings his hands up and they have pom-poms on ) Jerronger) GIVE ME A "J"! GIVE ME AN... ( The winds blow the pom-poms away ) Wolfgang) JERKY JAMES! Jerronger) MY POM-POMS! James) I'M NOT A JERK! Wolfgang) Did you hear that Mr.Writer Man? DID YOU HEAR THAT! Thewolf1) Yeah, I heard that! Wolfgang) He's so a jerk... Thewolf1) I know, I made him look like one too! Wolfgang) Anyways... ( Wolfgang pushes Mr.Writer Man out of the story ) James) MR.WRITER! MAKE ME WIN! Jerronger) My pom-poms... D= James) ENOUGH, MAN UP! Jerronger) YES SIR! James) Ability Activate! Touchdown! ( Jerronger charges at his opponent and throws them to the ground ) ( Jerronger runs into Volf, grabing hold of him ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Orb Enlightenment! ( Velix Volf's orb near his neck fires a green blast ) BEEERRROOM! ( Jerronger flies backwards into the school wall ) James) Jerronger, come on buddy, GET UP! Jerronger) Sure... ( Jerronger gets up ) Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Wind Releaser! ( Velix Volf fires the blade on his back at his opponent, the wings make it extra painful ) ( Jerronger gets hit in the bakugut and crashes through the whole school ) ( Jerronger goes to his ball form and into James' hands ) Wolfgang) WEAK! James) SO WHAT! Wolfgang) Well... Considering that I beat you and I have Volf right here, you have some answering! James) I can just run away! Wolfgang) Not really... The school is trashed... It's a maze now... ( James goes to run away, but Wolfgang runs up to James and picks him up, by his collar ) Wolfgang) YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! James) ERR! Wolfgang) WHY DID YOU JOIN THEM! James) JOIN THEM! I SOLD MYSELF TO THEM! ''' '''Wolfgang) YOU SOLD YOURSELF TO THE EVIL SIDE, REALLY! James) HEY! FSB IS COOL! Wolfgang) IT'S BETWEEN YOU AND ME! NOT HIM! James) JUST PUT ME DOWN, I'LL TALK! Wolfgang) I AM GETTING TIRED! ( Wolfgang puts James down and he follows his words ) James) SINCE I DIDN'T HAVE SCHOOL ANYMORE AND SAMANTHA WAS NOTHING TO ME ANYMORE, MY ACTIONS WERE BETTER! I SOLD OUT TO THEM BECAUSE THEY GAVE ME THE POWER! Wolfgang) THEY ONLY GAVE YOU THE POWER OF HATRED! James) BUT! YOU SEE, HURTING YOU WAS THE BEST THING! WATCHING YOU GET CARRIED PUT ON AN AMBULANCE WAS EVEN MORE AWESOME! AND SEEING THAT YOU HAD A BRAIN INJURY, IT WAS THE BEST DAMAGE I DID! ( Wolfgang slowly takes his knife out ) Wolfgang) What did you say? James) I SAID... ( James spits on Wolfgang's face ) James) THAT YOU SUCK, YOU'RE FAMILY SUCKS, AND SAMANTHA JUST TRULY SUCKS! Wolfgang) OH! ( Wolfgang brings his knife near James to attack him ) Allie) STOP! ( Allie grabs Wolfgang's arm before the knife touches James' skin ) Allie) YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT! Wolfgang) I WANT TO! Allie) BUT HOW WOULD SAMANTHA THINK OF YOU THEN? Wolfgang) She would never find out! Allie) Do you want her to think of you as a murderer? Wolfgang) No... Allie) Then don't do it! Wolfgang) ERR... I... I CAN'T! ( Wolfgang breaks out of Allie's hold, but James blocks the knife, sending it towards Allie's heart ) ( The knife hits Allie ) James) STUPIDO! ( James and Jerronger disappear ) Wolfgang) I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY! Allie) I...I TOLD YOU NOT TOO! NOW I HAVE A KNIFE NEAR MY HEART! Wolfgang) I'M SORRY, I'LL GET HELP! Allie) They can't help me! It has cut my heart! Wolfgang) BUT! Allie) You should... you should have listened! Wolfgang) You're right on that... Allie) It just looks like I'll not be able to guide you to Samantha... Wolfgang) I just hold on... I can still get help! Allie) You...you...y..ou..just..don't....quite...get...i..... ( Allie passes out ) Wolfgang) D*MN IT! I COULDN'T SAVE SAMANTHA AND I COULD SAVE HER! Velix Volf) Yeah... You were dumb there! ( Meanwhile, at Wolf's home ) C22Helios) State your business being here! ???) WHY DO WE NEED TO EXPLAIN OUR BUSINESS TO A RAG DOLL LIKE YOU! C22Helios) Because Wolf isn't here right now! ???) GOOD! http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Scorching_Battles!_Episode_45_Part_1/7 Grade of Wolfgang vs. James! Episode 44? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 3